Hermione's Future
by MioneandDrake
Summary: As she walked into theparlor she noticed the two men standing there. What they were about to tell her would change her life, maybe even for the better. she was Hermione Jean Granger. Now she was Hermione Liliana Snape. Rated m just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hermione woke up one morning, it seemed quite ordinary. It was the summer before her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was throughly engrossed with plans for her day, when she heard her mother yelling on the phone. Now normally that wouldn't have been so strange but the conversation was. She was talking about her, and it was unusual. She decided she would ask her later and went on with her business, she took out her Iphone and texted her best girlfriend Tammy Wilford and her best guy friend Sam Clinton. Now obviously they were muggles so they were her best muggle friends, sure she had lots(concidering her parents were filthly rich), but these were her truest. Her other best friends were in the wizarding word. They were Harry Potter a.k.a. "The Boy Who Lived", Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. She loved them to death but they would never understand that she was filthly rich(like Malfoy)and not preppy, Harry might as well as Ginny, Luna, and Nev. she guessed but definitey not Ron. Anyway she asked if they were up for a trip to her house they could hang out watch movies, swim, gossip about boys(yes Sam was gay), and plenty of other stuff. They messaged back shortly thereafter and said yes.

She had just got done telling Winslow(they're butler) to get her room prepared for over night guests when her mother and father stopped her. She was puzzled "Need something mum? Dad?" They glanced at each other and then back to her it was her mother who replied "Sweetie? You remember how your father and I had told you, you were adopted?" Now she was even more puzzled but went along with it, she nodded her head while saying "of course thats not exactly something you forget. Why is something wrong?" Her eyebrows knitting together. Her father looked at her and said "Come to the parlor dear, theres some peope who'd like to meet you." She followed them to the very nice parlor(not to say that they weren't all nice but this one was for future potential clients and business partners) and walked inside. There were two men inside, each with jet black hair, and tall well built(if not a little lanky) figures. She automtically recgonized one, though the other she didn't. "Professor Snape? Is everything alright?" Her parents looked worriedly to each other and her father asked" you know this...gentleman dear?" She answered right away" of course dad he's my Potions Professor" While she said that she looked at the boy. He looked about her age, hair cut like Harrys had been_ 'god only knows what his hair will look like now'_,jet black and was quite handsome. Professor Snape took this time to speak "Miss Granger. I'm sure you are wondering what I'm doing here but if you allow me I will inform you?!." She hesintaly nodded her head and he procided.

In all realities what he said shocked her but it also made since in a way, a totally bizzare and unrealistic way but still. He told her that she Hermione'know-it-all, bushy haired, buck teethed,muggleborn'Granger was in fact his daughter, Hermione Liliana Snape, (she had been put under a glamor charm and without it she looked pretty much the same except her hair and eyes, her hair was jet black{of course} smooth and straight, it was her eyes that amazed her, the most vivid and shocking dark blue) and thats not all, the boy, his name is Derek, was in fact her twin brother and he was going to be going to school at Hogwarts with her. She had a nice conversation with her twin and...father _'geesh gonna take some time getting used to saying that about him'_ and she found herself inviting Derek to stay here with her for a while and of course her father was more than welcome to stay for dinner. They both said yes and proceeded to go way by way of firepace(her parents corresponded with Wizards as well) and soon he was back Derek that is.

She had changed into her swimsuit and he into his swiming trucks when she heard voices comming down the hallway towards the pool they were excited and having a vivid conversation when she realized who they were. Her two best friends in the whole muggle world followed by her (other) two best friends in the magical world entered. There in the entry way stood Sam, Tam, Ginny, and Luna. And they were staring right at her and her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Her friends looked from her to her brother and back, but it was Sam who spoke first." Dayum girl looove the new look...and um whose the hottie" Derek apparently not used to compliments of that nature(at least from guys) blushed but stood up and said with great confidence" Hello I am Hermiones brother but my name is Derek. Derek Nathanille Snape." It was Ginny who spoke next "SNAPE! DID YOU SAY..." That was when Luna grabbed her girfriends arm (only those peope there knew of course) and said very quietly "Gin why don't you go ahead and get in the pool we'll be along shortly, I think it would be best for you to calm down for now alright sweet?" Ginny just nodded gave a look that clearly said _we're talkin_ to me and went to the pool stripping the whole way. "So Hermione you finally found out who your real family was huh?" Luna asked serenly. I nodded and I looked at Derek he was generally confused at how things just went I put a comforting hand on his arm and thats when the questions started flying. Derek and Hermione handled them with grace that neither of them knew they possesed. And they all were eventually swimming and having fun splashing and giggling ensued and they then decided it was time to go inside Ginny and Derek having a conversation about Quiditch and it turned out he played as a seeker for his old school. They had all just finished changing when Winslow arrived and told them that the gentleman had arrived and dinner was ready and to were something more formal than what they were wearing. They shrugged and wearing a fairly formal deep red floor length dress that had a zippable side so if need be she could run and a pair of matching flats. Derek had on a pair of black slacks and a gray tshirt with dress shoes. Ginny and Luna had on matching sundresses and flats the only diffrence was the colour Ginnys was a pale green, while Lunas was a pale blue. Sam was wear khakis and a white tshirt. And finally Tammy was wearing a hip hugging club like dress that was purple and a pair of lovely matching 2inch heels. They made they're way down Ginny and the others wondering who the 'genteman' was while Hermione and Derek practically skipped down to the dining room. When they entered and took their seats Snape entered with her parents having a polite conversation and took their seats. It took Ginny and Luna a minute to regconize who was sitting in front of them. "Professor Snape?!" Ginny asked. He looked at her with confusion and realized who sat across from him were indeed students of his. "Miss Weasley. Miss Lovegood. I assume you know why I'm here?" His left eyebrow arching just a little as he asked this. Ginny and Luna nodded dumbly(or at least I assume Luna was)."Good I would appreciate if you two did not tell any member of the order for I have yet to...inform them of this." They both agreed and dinner was brought out in short order. They had suckled roast with caramelized onions. A side of almost everything, and for dessert peach cobbler, ice cream, and cheescake. After dinner Severus excused himself he had to go to headquarters and explain the suituation, and left. Hermiones mum and dad excused themselves as well saying that they were exhausted and were retiring. So that left these six holigans up to their own devices. Derek and Sam were wrestling in front of the fireplace, while the girls were chit chatting, thats when Ginny brought up Hermiones least favourite topic...telling Harry and Ron who she really was. "Ginny we've had this conversation a million times I will tell them, I was actually planning to invite Harry and explain everything, Ron woud freak if he found out I was as rich as Malfoy and you know it." Ginny just nodded then said"well you have to at least tell him about Snape" I agreed and said when I arrived at headquarters I would. Things went on to more happier topics and in the middle of a game of Truth-or-Dare Hermione was about to take her shirt off (they had all changed into more comfortable attire)when her godfather(a close friend of her mothers from school) came in. Remus Lupin. "Hello everyone" his eyes gidding over everyone in our little semicircle and stopped on a blushing Derek(who had on nothing but his undershirt and his boxers due to a dare) and said with a rather strained voice(probably trying not to laugh at the state of the group)"And who is this...young...man?" Derek extended a hand and said in a calm voice"My name is Derek Sir...and I'm Mia's brother." adding as an afterthought though not saying who Mia was in hope she would tell him who that was and he wouldn't now that nickname for her. Sadly Remus used that nickname alot and his eyebrow went straight into his hairline and turned to Hermione and said" Mione is this true?" Derek paling slightly realizing that he indeed did now that nickname. Of course Remus all ready knew Hermione was adopted and he had just come from headquarters after hearing Snape had found his long lost daughter and it was Hermione. He had come over to see if she was alright and now that he knew she was he was enjoying making the poor boy suffer. Unfortuanitely Hermione was very adept at reading people and said"Now Uncle Remy stop your scaring him I know for a fact tht you know its true for I can smell Mollys cooking on you therefore I also know you either came from The Burrow,which is highly unlikely because Ginny said that her family isn't there, or Headquarters, so I know that you know that Snape is my father and this is my twin Derek." Remus excused his previous rudness, although it was ruined slightly by his chuckling, and said he had come for a short visit and that the girls (Hermione, and Ginny) and now apparently Derek where to go to headquarters with him in the morning, while Luna, Sam, and Tammy were to go home. So with that they all departed for bed but not before Hermione took off her shirt, she was wearing and Gryffindor Red almost see through cami bra, that clashed wonderfully with her tanned skin. The girls then went into their room while Sam(eyeing Dereks bum) and Derek(shoting a pleading look at Hermione)walked into their joint room. The next morning they woke up realitively early and Hermione woke up Derek, whos back was squashed firmly against the wall on his bed, leaving Ginny to say goodbye to Luna, and went down to eat the breakfast that the cook had prepared. After they had all eatin and Remus had had coffee they set out for headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was the first one to enter Headquarters and she was immediately bombarded by two seperate blurs, one was a red blur while the other was a black one. They hugged her in a vice like grip. "...Harry...Ron...need..air..." They immediately let her go"Sorry Mione guess we just got carried away...I got something to tell you" Harry said with his grin getting wider as he spoke. "Actually I have to talk to you as well I'll talk to the both of you and please keep an open mind." While she was speaking Derek walked in looking around followed by Ginny who just kept walking straight to the kitchen and he stopped behind Hermione. Ron and Harry then noticed him and stared at him inquistively Ron not so subtlely said "and who the hell are you?!" Hermione and Harry both gave him a exasberated look. "Harry...Ron...this is Derek my twin brother." That was when Fred and George appeared. Fred said"did someone say...""twin brother?"George finished. She shooed them away promising to explain in a few minutes. Harry knowing of her adoption stared at him and her apprazalingly while Ron gaped like a fish. They both now noticed that their Hermione was different. She had silky straight black hair and piercing dark blue eyes. Harry then smiled and held out his hand to Derek"Hi I'm Harry, Harry.." "Potter I know who you are my father and sister talked about you." Derek said in a rather haughty manner, Hermione was scared her brother and her best friend wouldn't get along but her fears were easily laid to rest however when he smiled big and shook his hand with exuberance. Hermione sighed in relief and motioned that they should move this elsewhere. She asked Remus to preform a silencing charm on her and her brothers room (so as not to disturb Mrs Black)and turned back to her boys. The relief she felt didn't last long because thats when Ron decided to become a prick a start yelling at Hermione "what the hell did you mean by twin brother you trying to pull on over on us or something..." he continued his rant becoming increasing angry and with it bolder and started advancing on Hermione. She started walking backwords when she hit a solid body and turned to look at whose. Her brother moved her behind him and drew himself to his full height (which was 3 inches taller than Ron) and said in a menacingly low voice"don't you dare talk to my sister like that Weasley or I'll kill you before father can and you better be glad I'm not telling him because you'd be dead right this second if he eve..."Hermione grabbed his upper arm effectively drawing his attention and just stared at him and then drew him in for a hug and whispered in his ear just loud enough for him and Harry to hear"thank you" he hugged her back. That was when Harry threw Ron out and said to go and find the twins for Hermione. Hermione released her brother from their intence hug and looked at Harry and said "Well do you wanna hear the whole story?" He nodded and she told him. Everything from her enormous wealth to her discovering Snape was her Dad and she had a twin brother by the time she finished she was out of breath. Harry looked at her and decided to tell her "Now Hermione, Ron doesn't know this yet but I'm going to tell you cause you'll understand." he paused before continuing" You know how I have a twin sister? But I never knew who she was?" She nodded her head eagerly wanting him to continue"Well"he said"I found her." Hermione literally squealed with delight and tackeled Harry whose eyes went wide with shock and fell to the floor. They both laughed,rolling on the floor. They eventually got up and brushed themselves off "Well who is she? Do I know her?" Harry nodded his affirmative"She goes to Hogwarts with us she's a Hufflepuff her names Lily May Wright...although I suppose Potter now,you know her?"When she heard his sisters name she grinned widely provoking his question."Of course I know her she's one of my study budies in the library, shes pretty smart for a Hufflepuff!" They started to talk about Lily May and then eventually what they had been up to all summer and then Harry."Harry...I've been meaning to ask you...how are you? How've you been?" Harry just looked at her. Hermione had helped him search for his sister and she was the one who actually led to him finding her, and he loved her. Of course he wasn't about to admit that with her twin brother here and Snape being her father and everything. He was getting a worried look from her and he decided he had spent to long thinking. "Hermione. I'm fine honestly nothing some sleep and Mrs. Weasley's cooking won't fix." She looked at skeptically but let it go deciding she can always bug him about it later. "So where are we, don't give me that look Harry, I know where in Headquarters but where is headquarters I read the piece of paper but whose place is...was this?" While she was talking to Harry, Derek noticed that the door was wide open and there stood a man, about his dads age, had shaggy shoulder length black hair and was smiling a sincere smile at Harry and Hermione. It didn't look like he'd noticed Derek. The man looked like he'd gone to hell and back...or maybe Azkaban. He grabbed Hermione protectively and thats when the man choose to speak."Well my dear Mia your in my humble home." As he spoke Harry and Hermione looked at him with awe and when he was done speaking they both simentaniously yelled "Sirius!" and went to jump him, but only Harry managed to because when Hermione went to Derek grabbed her and held on she looked back at him "Derek? Whats the matter?" He just looked at her like she was crazy and said as if it were obvious"Mione...thats Sirius Black notorious murderer he escaped from Azkaban two years ago and your just going to hug him, he's dangerous." Sirius had his arm drapped around Harry's shouders (who I might add was grinning like an idiot) and he was looking over this Derek character and then noticed Hermione looked different. She had silky smooth jet black hair down past her shoulders and her eyes were dark blue. This Derek looked almost exactly like her down to that freckle right below their bottom lip. "Look Derek I know him I meet him two years ago he's Harry's godfather and it wasn't him. He didn't murder all those people it was Peter Pettigrew and he's a great man. Harry and I helped him escape from Hogwarts the night he was supposed to recieve the kiss. Now if you be so kind as to let me go I need to give him a long over due hug." Derek just stared at her while she talked. _She his twin sister helped an escape convict, a murderer escape the kiss. Well he hasn't done anything yet but I'll watch him._ He let her go and she all but ran to the man. She squizzed him till he was about to pop, but he returned the hug in kind, enveloping her in a great big hug. _This is just all to strange._ Right as he though that the two twin red heads from earlier popped in. Literally right next to Hermione on either side. She squealed and they grabbed her and the one on her right threw her over his shoulder and walked out the door his twin right behind them, and Derek trying to coming out the door right as he heard her scream"FRED WEASLEY PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" it would have been terrifying if she hadn't been laughing while saying it. He ran after him Harry next to him, he looked over his shoulder to see if Sirius was following but he wasn't he was just laughing and shaking his head and thats when he saw Remus walk up the stairs shaking his head while chuckling. He focused on the chase and wound up in what he suspected what was once a very nice parlor. He saw ?Fred? dumb her on a couch that been refurbished along with the rest of the furniture. One of twins saw my look and said" we figured we'd lure you guys here..." Then the other one spoke"We kinda redid the place we come here to be alone and get away from mum..." "Anyways"the first one said glaring at his twin playfully"because Harry and Hermione have twins and we wanted to talk to one another." Harry had a deer in the headlights appearance, while Hermione got up brushed herself off, looked at me and said"Derek the one whose still standing by the couch is Fred Weasley and the one right there is his twin brother George Weasley. Their our resident prankers at Hogwarts" He got the biggest grin "Really at my school I used to get in trouble all the time for pranking people!" and then they started talking about different pranks and whatnot. Thats when Ron showed back up.


End file.
